Angelique Mikaelson
Angelique Victoria "Hope" Mikaelson is the daughter of Niklaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall. She has the potential of becoming the most powerful supernatural being in the world as she has the blood of a vampire, werewolf, and witch coursing through her veins. The Originals: The Big Easy In Our Family's Hope, she was born on the altar of St. Anne's Church, delivered by Genevieve, and was almost sacrificed by the Harvest Girls before Genevieve had a change of heart. She was whisked away by her aunt Rebekah Mikaelson for safekeeping and her death was faked. Her father named her "Hope". In The Puppet Mistress, Rebekah returns her to Hayley, and the two women discuss names as Hayley thought the name Hope was cheesy and predictable. When Klaus entered, the parents decided on the name 'Angelique Victoria Mikaelson.' Angelique because of the babe's angelic temperament, and Victoria because of her birth was in and of itself a victory over nature. In Buried Beneath, Klaus watched her sleep as her maternal great-aunt Dahlia (possessing Esther's corpse, unbeknownst to all), arrived at the compound. The witch seemed to have a change of heart upon seeing the child for the first time, much to Klaus' shock. In Revivify, shortly before Hayley's consciousness is expelled from Celina's mind, a vision of an adult Angelique tells her it's all right. In Let Her Go, the baby is adducted by Mikael and taken to The Shachath. In Pretty Wicked Things, she is "mutated" into the adult form that Hayley had been seeing. She brutally beats the Shachath and returns home with Rebekah Mikaelson and Gia, along with- surprisingly- Esther. In The Destroyer, she is attacked by Mikael and escapes the destruction of New Orleans with Marcel Gerard, later meeting a now-vampiric Camille O'Connell on the road. The Originals: Always & Forever In Seven Months Later, she, Marcel, and Cami are living in a hotel for the time being. When she expresses an existential crisis as to what she is, she is consoled by the adults, who say that she is "special". All this is observed by Solomon. In Copenhagen, The Originals: Dangerous Liaisons In The Darkest Parts of Yourself, she appears in Freya's Pendant with the rest of her now-deceased family as they play a round of an old childhood game. The Originals Specials Personality Appearances Episode Count: * 28/68 (TO) * 4/22 (TOS) * 32 (Total) (TO: The Big Easy) (7/24) *SEASON 2 ** Our Family's Hope *SEASON 3 ** The Puppet Mistress (infant) ** Buried Beneath (infant, hallucination of adult form) ** Revivify (hallucination of adult form) ** Let Her Go (infant) ** Pretty Wicked Things ** The Destroyer (TO: Always & Forever) (20/22) *SEASON 4 ** Seven Months Later ** Copenhagen ** Light 'Em Up ** Ultranumb ** Wicked ** Corner ** Hello Storyville ** Dark Horse *SEASON 5 ** Black as Night ** Deal With The Devil ** Skulls ** The Old Ones (episode) ** Hybrid ** Things We Lost in the Fire ** Dead or Alive *SEASON 6 ** Trust ** Call of the Wild ** Ragnarok ** Death Waltz ** Afterlife (TO: Dangerous Liaisons) (1/22) *SEASON 9 ** The Darkest Parts of Yourself (spirit) (TOS) (4/22) * I Get Wicked (as an infant) * The Lawyer and The Vampire * I'm A Mess (afterlife) * The Monsters' Miracle Trivia * TBA Category:Main Characters Category:The Originals Season 1 Characters Category:The Originals Season 2 Characters Category:The Originals Season 3 Characters Category:The Originals Season 4 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Hybrids Category:Specials Characters Category:Canonical characters Category:The Originals Season 2 Main Characters Category:Mikaelson family Category:Earth-7 Characters Category:Characters Category:Atheists, agnostics, or antitheists Category:Terrans Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The Originals Season 2 Antagonists